Katy
| Relatives = Mrs. Bashir (mother), Mr. Bashir (father), Tim Bashir (twin brother; mentally shares body) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Murderworld; formerly Braddock Manor, England; United Kingdom; | Gender = Male/Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Able to shapeshift from a female to a male body | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, student | Education = Secondary school | Origin = Genetically engineered human (mutate) | PlaceOfBirth = United Kingdom | PlaceOfDeath = Murderworld, Antarctica | Creators = Dennis Hallum; Kev Walker | First = Avengers Arena #1 | Death = Avengers Arena #18 | HistoryText = Origin Mr. and Mrs. Bashir paid Britain's finest geneticist to engineer a superhuman baby for them. The resulting infant was presented two radically different personalities and the ability to change between sexes. The children also exhibited technopathic abilities and the power of self-propelled flight. Due to this anomaly, the Bashirs hid their children, Katy and Tim. The children were restricted to their home with rare excursions from the home and provided rotating private tutors to maintain their secret. The twins continued share their body switching position and sex every 24 hours. However, Katy became increasingly agitated with the secrecy and restrictions. Katy began acting out with increasing severity until one day she just stopped. For several months, things seemed normal until one day when Mr. Bashir was taking Tim to the dentist. Katy caused an automotive accident and claimed it resulted in the death of Tim. In actuality, Katy had learned to suppress him and maintain full possession of their shared body. Braddock Academy With Tim seemingly dead, Katy was allowed to enroll as a student at Braddock Academy and took on the codename Apex. For unknown reasons, she concealed her tehnopathic ability and the existence of her "deceased" brother secret from her classmates. She also began dating Kid Briton, despite knowing that he was carrying on an affair with another student, Nara. Katy attended the Braddock Academy for at least two years before Murderworld. Murderworld Along with four of her fellow Braddock Academy students, and eleven others, Katy was captured and brought to Murderworld by Arcade. When Arcade woke up his prisoners and revealed his plan, Katy was one of the few not to attack. After the death of Mettle, everyone scattered, but she waited to see what Death Locket would do. After settling in the forest portion of Murderworld, Katy and her classmate came across Death Locket. Katy stopped her classmates from harming Death Locket, exchanged introductions, and immediately befriended her. Apex took a special interest after learning Becca's father is Harlan Ryker, admitting that she had a "brain crush" on him, but nothing down and dirty. During the first several nights in Murderworld, Apex secretly used her technopathy to control Death Locket and using her as a weapon to attack several individuals including crippling Juston while trying to abduct his Sentinel, expelling the Darkhawk crystal from Chris Powell, and nearly killing Reptil with a flamethrower. As the Braddock Academy students travelled to the safe zone, Apex used Death Locket to blast Nara off a cliff into a ravine. Apex stopped Kid Briton from attacking Death Locket by disclosing she knew that he had been cheating on her with Nara. This blow to his confidence greatly lowered Kid Briton's powers. When Nara, Anachronism, and Bloodstone unexpectedly appeared at the second safezone, Nara attacked Apex. Apex ordered Death Locket to blast Nara and Anachronism, but she refused causing Apex to force her to attack. Apex then manipulated Kid Briton into attacking Nara, but before Brian could finish her off, Anachronism decapitated him to save Nara. The shock of her plans unravelling and the death of her boyfriend caused Katy to loose control just enough for Tim to obtain control of their body. Death Locket was the first to find Tim, and after Tim released an EMP burst to end the fighting, he explained to everyone he and Katy's past. The decision was made to restrain Tim to prevent Katy from re-emerging. Unfortunately, Apex was able suppress Tim and regain control of their body in the presents of Death Locket, who was quickly enslaved. With Death Locket, Apex knocked out Nico and then quietly broken Juston's neck. Recognizing the return of Apex, X-23 pursued her. Armed with Juston's Sentinel and Death Locket, X-23 stood little chance against Apex and was only narrowly rescued with the others by a teleportation spell from Nico. With the Chase and the Darkhawk Android under Apex's control Nico was defeated, had her left arm amputated, was pushed off a cliff, and left for dead. Later a magically enhanced Nico returned and attacked Katy, destroying Juston's Sentinel and freeing Chase in the process. Nico then buried Katy and Death Locket, but the pair was buried far enough beneath the surface that they entered Arcade's underground base. With Apex unconscious, Tim was able to again take control of their shared body, and working with Death Locket began to devise a plan to defeat Arcade. Although the pair was briefly able to distract Arcade, they were soon caught only to be rescued by a recently awakened Chris Powell. Arcade was unfortunately able to escape but not before convincing Apex to murder the other Murderworld constants. Death Locket was able to briefly free herself from Apex's control, which gave Tim enough time to beg her to kill them both. Death Locket reluctantly shot Tim in the head and rescued the others from Murderworld. | Powers = Katy and Tim were genetically engineered per the desire of their parents to be superhumans. They have demonstrated the following powers: * Self-Propelled Flight: Katy and Tim can both fly, but not very fast. * Technopathy: Katy and Tim can psionically control and manipulate various forms of machines and technology. Katy has also demonstrated the ability to overload machines to the point of destruction. She is also able to manipulate alien technology as shown when she manipulated the Darkhawk suit. ** EMP Blasts: Tim (and presumably Katy) can sent out EMP blasts to disrupt machines and computers. * Shared Body: The twins Katy and Tim both reside in one body, but they both can control their body at the same time ** Zerophilia: The body Katy and Tim share can fully change from male to female including primary sex characteristics such as genitalia and secondary sex characteristics such as facial hair, mammary development, and muscle distribution. | Abilities = * Manipulation: Unlike her brother, Katy is a manipulator and according to herself can talk people into almost anything. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Katy and Tim's origins are revealed in . * Katy was at the Braddock Academy for two years before Murderworld. | Trivia = * Dennis Hopeless stated that their name is a play on words that nobody got. Likely a reference to the musical artist Aphex Twin. * This name is maybe based on Apex being the Latin for top and an apex predator being the predator at the top of their food chain. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Technopaths Category:Flight Category:Twins Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Shared body characters Category:Male/Female Characters Category:Genderfluid Characters